Just Bella
by lylatf
Summary: Bella gets kicked out of the cullen family, and Nahuel falls in love with Bella!Also, what happens when 2 different wolves imprint on the same girl? srry, i write really short chapters PLEASE READ!
1. The Mistake

**This is my 1st fan fic, so it might be kinda bad..... tell me what you think!**

**Also, thanks to hannah3479, who helped me write this & come up with idea's**

**DISCLAIMER- none of these amazing characters are mine**

Bella's P.O.V.

Can vampires get drunk? It sure felt like it. How many drinks have I had? I don't think anyone knows. Esme, Emmet and Rosalie are sitting on the couch laughing and talking incredibly loud.

Carlisle, Alice and Jasper are hunting. I wish Edward would hurry picking Renesmee up from Jacobs house. I can't believe how fast she's grown, she's already 17. Emmet grabs Rosalie's

hand and pulls her upstairs. Great. I wish Edward was here. Esme is chattering on about something, and I think I'm supposed to listening. Suddenly, I hear Esme start rambling on about

werewolves. I impulsively relax at the sound of Jacobs name. But then I hear Esme say something that makes me hiss. I hear say how Jacob is a brainless, dim-witted "thing" to even think

about imprinting on an abnormal half vampire. At least, I think that's what she said. My head is too foggy to think straight. I lunge for Esme's throat, wanting to stop, but unable to control

myself. Luckily, two strong arms grab me before I could do too much damage. Still, how could she say such a thing about Renesmee, my little nudger? To call her abnormal! How dare she call

my Jacob brainless! Before I knew it, I was on Rosalie. How did she get down here? I felt Emmet desperately trying to get me off. Somehow, Emmet got me pinned to the ground. I thought

I was stronger than him! Oh well, he's screaming I'm my face and I wonder if Edward will hear it. I hope not. I don't want him to know I attacked his family. Emmet is still screaming in my

face. The last thing I hear before I pass out is "You can't stay here! How could you! You will leave the Cullen family tonight!

and then darkness.


	2. Running

Bella's P.O.V

When I wake up, I'm outside, half buried in snow. They really did throw me out. If I was still human I would be frozen. Too bad I'm not. I look at the tall, handsome house and say goodbye. I run to Jacob's house, praying that Edward and Renesmee are still there. I get there in a few seconds. Edward was just coming out the door. I grab his arm and tell him to run. His face was pure terror as he wrapped Renesmee tighter in his arms. We ran for what seemed like eternity, going any direction but home. Oh wait; I don't have one anymore. Edward stopped. I know he won't go any further until I tell him what's going on. I sit on a rock covered with snow. I think randomly how snow is no longer cold. I laugh eccentrically, and Edward looks at me strangely. Suddenly I'm ashamed. How can I ask him to leave his family for someone who is wild and uncontrollable? Someone who tried to kill the ones he loves. I bury my face in my hands as I explain what happened. I felt the tension grow when I got to the part when Esme insulted Renesmee. Poor Renesmee. What will happen to her now? Edward murmurs soothing words as I sob, soundless and tearless. Renesmee lifts her small, delicate hand and placed it on my cheek. She had so many questions. My head was too jumbled from the lasting effects of alcohol to answer any of them. Somewhat understanding, Renesmee asks Edward. My wonderful Edward that I'm torturing right now. Maybe I should leave. He can live happily with Renesmee and the rest of his family, and I won't be around to mess up his life. I can still outrun him, can't I? I'm about to find out. I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I can hear Edward pursuing me with Renesmee in his arms. I will miss Renesmee, my nudger. And I will miss Edward, the man I love and will always love, but its best for him this way. I'll miss the Cullen family, but I'm not one of them anymore. I'm just Bella.


	3. Djibouti

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Mom! Wait up! Don't leave!" I heard Renesmee cry. Although she looks 11, she's really only 3.

I also heard Edwards's sweet, velvety voice comforting her. I ran faster. I couldn't let myself hurt them.

After a while, I figured I was far enough ahead to take a hunting break. I smelt a small herd of elk, and a bear. I couldn't hunt the bear, he reminded me of Emmett. I dove for the elk, swiftly sucking the life out of it. Suddenly, I heard a hummingbird's heart beat. It almost sounded like……….

"Mom, you could do better than that!"I heard Nessie's voice say

I spun around wildly, the limp elk falling from my hands.

"Are you going to finish that?" she asked

"No, you can have it. Where's your father?"

Renesmee slowly drank the rest of the blood. When she finished she said, "Well….. I…..um….."

"Where's Edward!" I asked, my voice sounding more panicked than I want it to.

"He's at home, yelling relentlessly at Emmett."

"How did you get here?" As soon as it came out of my mouth, I knew there would be only one person that would let her come.

"JACOB! GET YOUR FURRY BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled so loud, I was afraid Edward would hear. Jacob walked out in his human form. I yelled at him, though I don't even know what. Jacob moved in front of Renesmee, like I would hurt her. I hissed.

"I had to! You know I can't say no to her!"Jacob said. Maybe he is brainless.

Renesmee stepped in between us, her face disappointed.

"Mom! It's not Jacob's fault!"

I felt differently, but I stopped arguing for Renesmee's sake.

"Fine, let's keep moving"

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop screaming. There was no way Emmett would get out of this without a scratch! I saw Jasper sending waves of calmness to me. I felt my yelling getting quieter and quieter…….No! He forced my wife to leave! I shouted louder than I ever have in my whole life! (well, existence). My voice sounded icy as I screamed, "YOU BITCH! MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE TOO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER!" (sorry for the language). Emmett was frozen with fear, and I had him cornered. I could see that Jasper gave up on trying to get me to calm down from across the room. He and Carlisle cautiously advanced toward me. Jasper's hand pressed on my mouth, so my screams were muffled. They dragged me upstairs as Rosalie and Esme tried to calm Emmett down. Carlisle shoved me onto my bed and started to talk to me. I actually started to calm down until I remembered.

"RENESMEE!" I yelled in despair.

_**One hour later**_

I sat on the couch, my head in my hands, as my family struggled to figure out where Bella would go.

Alice said "Maybe she went to-" she froze midsentence.

Jasper was at her side in less than a millisecond. "what do you see?" he asked

"Nothing!" she cried in despair.

"Stupid mutt!" Rosalie yelled. We all looked at her blankly.

"Don't you see!" she yelled. "Jacob and Renesmee are with Bella!"

**Jacobs P.O.V.**

"AFRICA!" I fumed. "We're going all the way to Africa!" we were running, but at this point, I stopped

"Djibouti to be exact" Bella said in an extremely annoying voice.

"I can't leave my pack and go to AFRICA!!!!" I yelled.

"It's either your pack, or Renesmee." She said.

I saw Renesmee biting her lip nervously, just like Bella did when she was still human

"How are you going to explain this to Charlie?" I asked, trying to get her to see some sense.

"Oops! I almost forgot" Bella whipped out a cell phone, one of the newest models that you can't even find in stores. Her fingers flew across the keys as she dialed Charlie's number.

"Hi Dad! She exclaimed when he finally picked up

"Hey Bells!"I heard him say, enthusiastically.

"Okay Dad, I'm going to tell you a secret." Bella said into the phone.

"Uh, sure Bells."

"Okay. I'm a vampire. The Cullen family is too. I'm moving with Renesmee because the Cullen's kicked me out. I'll keep in touch. Oh, and Jacob's a werewolf. Bye Dad!"

My mouth was wide open by the time she was done. I looked and found that Renesmee's was too.

My hands started shaking as Bella looked at me with a smug look on her face.

"Let's go. I want to get to Africa as soon as possible!"


	4. Vampires?

Charlie's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch watching the cubs get their butts kicked, when the phone ring. I picked it up, annoyed at the distraction.

"Hi Dad! " I heard a voice say. I knew it was Bella, but I will never get used to her new voice. It sounded like little bells.

"Hey Bells!" I said, half annoyed and half excited that she called. I miss her.

"Okay Dad, I'm going to tell you a secret." Bella said into the phone.

"Uh, sure Bells." I answered, not sure why she would call me to tell me a secret.

"Okay. I'm a vampire. The Cullen family is too. I'm moving with Renesmee because the Cullen's kicked me out. I'll keep in touch. Oh, and Jacob's a werewolf. Bye Dad!"

"Wha-"I started, but she hung up. A vampire? No, it's just a myth. I kept telling myself that all day. Finally, curious, I went over to the computer and typed in vampire. I opened the first page I saw. I started to read.

The first thing it said about vampires was that they were called the cold ones. A thought strikes me like a hurricane. Bella's hand was exceptionally cold the last time I saw her.

I keep reading. Next it says that they have incredible speed, strength, and are graceful. Okay, Bella is definitely not a vampire. Wait! I don't think she's gotten hurt in two years! How did I not see that!

"Okay" I thought to myself. "Bella is a vampire. No problem with that."

My thought trickled back to when my best friend was killed by an animal. I realize that any of the Cullens could be the one responsible. I clenched my teeth as I walked out the door. I was going to find out what's going on.

Edward's P.O.V.

"No!" I said suddenly

Everyone stared at me with confused looks on their faces.

"It's Charlie!" I moaned, burying my head in my hands.

"Is he alright?" Alice asked, popping up from the couch.

"He knows!" I said

"He knows where Bella is?" Emmett asked hopefully. I felt like punching him in the face.

"He knows what we are" I said quietly. "And he's on his way over here to confront us"

I looked around the room. Everyone had the same shocked look on their face. I would have laughed if the tension around the room was gone. I heard everyone's thoughts spinning through their minds so fast, I couldn't even read them. We all were still frozen.

After a few minutes of shock, Carlisle said "Well, we might as well look presentable." He plastered a fake smile on his face and he and Esme headed to the door so they could welcome Charlie.

I heard the piercing cry of the doorbell. My parents opened it, smiling the whole time. Charlie refused to come in until he knew the truth. Esme and Carlisle kept insisting that they had no idea what he was talking about. Numbly, I stood up and walked over to the door way. I pushed my parents away and told Charlie everything. From the first day of school, to five seconds ago. In the end, Charlie looked like he saw a ghost. Or a vampire. I saw him slowly sway like he would float away in the wind any second now. I watched as he crumpled to the ground and my parents rushed over to get him inside. Yet, I felt nothing.


	5. Imprinting sucks

**I'll get to the part about Charlie later.....**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

We're finally here. Renesmee stares in awe at the house. It's large, with almost no windows. I don't even know what color it is because so much dirt was caked up on the sides. The ground is tremendously rocky, and the air is humid and dry. Renesmee silently asks me where we are.

"We're at Nahuel's new house!" I tell her with fake enthusiasm. The only reason I came here was that I knew Nahuel wouldn't tell anyone where we are. Renesmee places her hand on my face and recalls the memory of him staring at me. She squirms in my arms. I uncomfortably lift up my hand to knock on his door, which took quite some time. In a few seconds, Nahuel opens the door. His face lit up when he saw me and Renesmee, then turned unkind as he saw Jacob.

"Hey Bella!" he said, never taking his eyes off of Jacob.

"Hey." I answered lamely. "Can you do us a favor?"

Nahuel quickly responded "Of course! I would do anything for you guys!" He looked directly at me.

"We need a place to stay for a few months." I tell him, smiling grimly as I think of the months ahead.

"Of course!" He said after giving Jacob the death stare.

We all shuffled inside. Jacob brought Renesmee to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I sat down on the couch waiting for them to come back. Nahuel sits next to me, a little too close for my comfort. I awkwardly rearrange myself so he's farther away.

"So what happened to Edward?" he asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"He's at home" I said, twisting my wedding ring.

I saw him notice the ring, and then he asked, "So are you and the dog, like, together?" His voice had a hopeful tone to it.

"No" I answered simply.

"Oh." He said, leaning closer to my face.

I back away. I could see the hurt look on his face.

Before I knew it, it was time for bed. Well, for everyone but me. I miss Edward. I should let him know that I'm okay. I get a piece of paper and start writing.

_Edward,_

_I know you must think it's stupid that I ran away. I'm sorry, it's for the best. I'm sorry I took Renesmee away too. I'll bring her back as soon as possible. Tell Emmett I forgive him, I deserved it. Go easy on him, it's not his fault. Tell Charlie that I'm sorry too. I'll write again later. I love you_

_Bella_

Then, I started to cry loud, tearless sobs. I covered my mouth and buried my head in the pillows, hoping I wouldn't wake anyone up. When I was done, I looked up and saw Renesmee standing in the doorway. I regained myself, and then asked her what was wrong. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she ran up and gave me a hug.

"I miss Daddy!" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know, I miss him too" I replied.

"Why can't we go back?" Renesmee asked, struggling to contain tears.

"You're going home as soon as possible" I replied. My voice sounded alien to me.

"Can I lay by you until I fall asleep?"

"Of course you can sweetie" I said. Nessie snuggled closer to me, and soon her breathing slowed and her tears dried. I stayed like that all night.

**Jacobs P.O.V.**

Every morning when I wake up the first thing I worry about is Renesmee. I leaped out of bed, grabbed the shirt I wore yesterday, and jogged into the kitchen. Nahuel and Renesmee were sitting at the table with almost empty plates.

"Jacob! You slept in again!" Renesmee laughed. I walked over and rustled her hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked her. Usually she comes jumping on my bed at three in the morning.

"Mommy told me not to. Let's go play outside!"

"Jacob needs to eat first" Bella told Renesmee. I shrugged, then grabbed a handful of eggs and stuffed them into my mouth.

"Leth gwo" I said with a mouthful of food. Renesmee laughed and pulled me outside.

"What do you want to play?" I asked

"Princesses! I'm the princess and you're my servant!" Renesmee informed me.

I bowed deeply and she giggled. We ran around for a while, and then sat down in the shade to rest.

Suddenly, a weird feeling came across me. I looked around. There was nothing there. I relaxed for a while until I smelt something strange. Wolf? The pack couldn't have followed me here……. I sprung up and ran inside with Renesmee. Bella and Nahuel were sitting at the kitchen table, talking. Bella quickly jumped up when she saw my face.

"What happened?" she asked, moving over to Renesmee.

"There's a strange scent outside. It smells like wolves, but different from my pack." I answered grimly.

Nahuel jumped up.

"The wolf tribe? Oh no! I told them to stay away!"

I heard footsteps outside the door, about eight or nine "people".

Bella picked up Renesmee. Nahuel went to answer the door, with me standing right behind him.

The people outside our door were definitely wolves. They were huge! I was a head shorter than most of them. The one is front was dark, muscular, and looked like he was ready to rip me into shreds.

"How may we help you?" Nahuel asked, his over polite smile covering his whole face.

"We found a weird scent." The alpha said. "It was a wolf of some sort, but didn't smell like our tribe."

"That was me." I answered. Despite my efforts, my voice shook a little. He was huge!

"Just to let you know, we have a treaty here. We barley allowed this half-vampire to live here. Vampires are not allowed." He said, glaring at Bella.

His eyes wondered around. When his eyes found Renesmee, I could the center of his universe click into place. He just imprinted on my Nessie.

I lunged straight for his throat.

**Like it? cliff hanger!!!!**


	6. stupid emmet

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

"He just passed out, most likely from fright." Carlisle said after studying Charlie. "You stay here and tell me when he wakes up."

"Why do _I _have to stay with the human?" I mumbled, knowing that Carlisle could hear. He ignored me.

Emmett came in a few hours later and asked if I wanted him to take over. I shrugged, and went to my room.

**_Emmett's P.O.V._**

I feel so bad about Bella and Renesmee…….. but not the dog. I'm glad he's gone. Edward is still enraged at me, so I offered to take his place for Charlie duty. He shrugged and left. I sat down for a while, kind of wishing I hadn't offered to take his spot. I know! This might be the best practical joke in Emmett history! I went into Alice's room to look for the perfect Halloween costume. Perfect! I grab the black cape and fake fangs and sprint away before Alice finds out that I was in her room. Then, I run to Rosalie's room and grab some eyeliner. I draw thick, black lines by my eyes, and poked myself a lot.. I run into the kitchen and cover most of my face with ketchup. I run to the room where Charlie was stirring. Perfect timing! This was going to be good……….

**_Charlie's P.O.V._**

I was having the worst dream imaginable. The whole Cullen family, except Bella, were advancing towards me, their fangs glistening in the moonlight. I tried to run, but it was no use. I even tried to scream, but it was silent. Suddenly I saw Bella walk towards me. She was the Bella before the "sickness".

"Wait!" she exclaimed. The Cullens stepped back. I sighed in relief. Bella's eyes unexpectedly became blood red and her perfect teeth turned into fangs

"Let me finish him off." Bella said.

"No!" I yelled. I thrashed around. Finally, I began to escape the dream as I started to wake up.

When I was fully awake, I laid there for a while, relishing the peacefulness. Wait! I was in the Cullen house! My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw was a vampire. One of them from my dream. He was wearing a black cape and had even pointier fangs than in my dream. His face was full of blood. My blood? I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I jumped up and ran out of the room. As I approached the stairs, I didn't dare slow down.

"Man I need that pepper spray!" I said under my breath. My feet were flying down the steps, maybe a little too fast. My foot hit the edge of the next step and I lost my balance. I felt like I was falling for years, until I finally reached the bottom. I felt my heart flutter once, then it became still. I am going to die. The last thing I saw was That vampire advancing toward me, a startled expression on my face. Death started to overcome me. Strangely, I welcomed it. The blackness was quiet and peaceful. But then the fire started.

**_Emmet's P.O.V._**

Ha! Charlie woke up, and the look on his face is pricless! Crap, he's running away. I hope I didn't scare him again. Carlisle will kill me, and Edward will enjoy watching. He was running down the stairs and I followed human speed. I don't think he's ready to see how fast we are. Uh! This stupid ketchup is bugging the crap out of me! I stop and rub it off with the cape. I'll get a new one for Alice. I look up just in time to see Charlie land hard on the ground.I race down the stairs. I heard his heart stop. Shit! What have I done! I need to save him! Doing the only thing I can think of, I bite his I am doing this, Esme comes around the corner carrying a new lamp. She drops it as she rushes over and yells for Carlisle. Edward appears out of nowhere and pulls me away from Charlie. God! Edward yanks me up to my room and throws me down on the unused bed.

"What did you do! First Bella, now Charlie! I cant believe you would do such a thing! And why is there ketchup smeared on your face?" He fumed. He stopped yelling just enough to see the replay of what happened.

"I think that might have been the dumbest thing you have ever done." Edward said as he sat down next to me.

"I have to agree." I said. We sat there in silence for a few hours.

I heard light footsteps coming closer to my room. Alice burst in, jumping up and down like she just won the lottery.

"Oh my god! It's going to be amazing when Charlie's a vampire! I have to start shopping for some clothes! I wonder what Bella would think of this. I can't wait!" she said, the danced away.

"stupid pixie." I thought. Edward nodded in agreement.

I sat there in my room for three days, then went down to see the new Charlie.

**okay, kind of a weird chapter**

**by the way, Renesmee is 3. In the 1st chapter it says she's 17 and it wont let me change it.**

**Please reveiw!!!!!!!! It will make me an extremly happy person!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. werewolfs

**Okay! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Also, all the new characters/tribe names I introduce mean something!**

**Conall- Strong Wolf**

**Exie- Defending men**

**Adolfo- Noble wolf**

**Funny huh?**

**Back to Jacob……..**

Jacob's P.O.V.

I lunged for his throat. He can't imprint on MY Renesmee. Maybe he was looking at Bella. Maybe not. My teeth dug into his flesh. He pretty much flicked me off like a fly. Damn he's strong! I went for him again, but his pack blocked my way. I was attack anything I came in contact with. They'll all pay for this. I felt strong, cold hands restraining me from attacking the others. Fine. I'll just attack her. Without thinking, I bit her in the arm. The exact same place that strange white crescent mark was, but of course that went away after she became a Cullen. Somehow, I ended up on the ground with a face full of dirt.

"That'll teach him!" I heard the youngest looking of the pack say.

The Alpha got real close to my face and whispered, "Stay away from that girl, she's mine." Then ran away. I must have been shaking pretty bad because Bella wouldn't let me hold Renesmee for a while. We went inside and sat in the living room in silence. Renesmee finally got put in my trembling arms. She gave me the new memories she now had. I saw the replay in horror. God I'm stupid! Renesmee could've gotten hurt. I watched as I dodged a wolf and he nearly sank his teeth into her. Renesmee stopped, seeing my regret.

She slowly went limp in my arms and her breathing was slow. I gently brought her upstairs and put her in her bed. I unhurriedly walked down stairs, and then sat down by Bella. Edward would hate the way Nahuel was looking at her.

Bella, her voice strained, asked Nahuel "Who were those people?"

"They're the Exie and Adolfo tribe. They became allies a few years ago." Nahuel said quietly, looking away.

What's the alpha's name?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Conall." Nahuel whispered. "He's the one that killed my family." His face twisted in pain.

Bella looked at him sympathetically. I could care less.

"Tell me everything." Bella said

Nahuel started, "The Exie and Adolfo tribes are the so called protectors of Djibouti. The hunt and kill vampires in the blink of an eye. I moved here with my whole family right after the Voltouri incident. After a few days here, the tribes came and informed us that we broke the treaty. After we told them that we weren't informed of any treaty, they killed them. All but me. He told me that if I ever break the treaty again, he'll kill me no matter how special I am." Tears were streaming down his face. An awkward moment followed.

"I'll go check on Renesmee." I said, gladly leaving. I sat in Renesmee's new room for a while, watching her sleep. She rolled over and made a noise that sounded like a sob. She was having a bad dream.

"Guess it runs in the family" I thought, remembering Bella before she didn't have to sleep.

"Jacob! No! Don't leave! The big guy is scary!" Renesmee sobbed in her sleep. I couldn't see her in pain any longer, even if it was just a nightmare. I crawled into bed next to her and hugged her.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here now." I mumbled into her hair.

Renesmee's breathing became deeper, and I realized what time it was. Bella must be worried. Sleepily, I walked downstairs, only to freeze when I saw the scene before me. Bella and Nahuel were kissing. Not like the small kiss I give Renesmee, but one that loved ones do. It looked they were about to do more, when Bella pushed him away, and then saw me. I speedily walked upstairs, hoping she wouldn't kill me.

Bella's P.O.V.

"I'll go check on Renesmee." Jacob said, practically skipping up the stairs.

Nahuel and I just looked at each other for a while.

"So… have you seen that new movie yet" Nahuel said to break the ice.

We talked for a while about random things movies, dreams, friends, and vampires. Then the questions started to get more personal. He asked about our honeymoon, Edward and Renesmee. Then the topic turned to love.

"Edward and I have never-" I started, but he stopped me by putting his lips to mine. His lips were like Edwards and for one stupid moment, I kissed him back with passion I only gave Edward. Then I realized how wrong this was. I was cheating on Edward. Nahuel wrapped his arm around my waist and held me there as I tried to pull away. It would have been easy, but since he is half vampire he has a lot of strength. Finally his grip loosened and I pulled away in guilt. I don't know if I was guilty for cheating on Edward or pulling away. Nahuel's gaze was fixed on me intently. I uncomfortably look away. And, I see Jacob standing right in the doorway. A look of surprise is plastered across his face. When he sees me looking at him, he darts upstairs as casually as possible. My face turns crimson. Nahuel leans towards me again. I mumble something unintelligent and stand up. I practically run out the door and hope he doesn't follow. I sit down of the ground and bury my head in my thoughts, which were overpowering. I feel a weird presence and suddenly stand up and look around. I see dark shapes advancing toward me. I realize that it's the Exie and Adolfo tribes. They create a circle around me and Conall steps into the middle with me, his eyes narrowed.

"Tell me everything about that girl" he says.

I know he means Renesmee. I just shake my head, refusing to let this beast become Renesmee's best friend. The entire circle growls at me, and I hiss back. Conall steps forward and hits me with such force that I fly into the wolfs behind me and fall to the ground.

Conall stands beside me, his face sneering, and then said "Give her to me, or I will kill Edward."

**OHHHHHH!!!!! i love this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _PLEASE REVEIW!!!!_**


	8. Running again

Mwahaha! Cliff hanger! I just love those!!!!!! Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in school…. :P

How do u think Conall knows Edward??????? Just curious!

Conall stands beside me, his face sneering, and then said "Give her to me, or I will kill Edward."

I gasp and stumble back. How does he know Edward? Spots began to swarm before my eyes. I took a deep, shuddering breath in.

"Who's Edward?" I asked him, my voice stronger than I thought it would be.

"You know who Edward is. Is Renesmee the girl's name?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Can he read minds like Edward? No, that's impossible. I kept telling myself that as he smirked at me.

Conall got up into my face. His breath smelt like onions. "I have more power than all the vampires in the world. I'll kill you, Edward, Emmett, that wimpy werewolf, or anyone else that gets in my way."

Just then, a wolf howls. The spooky noise causes Conall's head to snap up. He looked at his gang and the small one nodded. Conall turned back to me and said "I'll be back." In a whispery, chilled voice. He leapt into the air and ran away, his pack close behind him. As if I were in a dream, I walked inside. Nahuel ran up to me and started talking relentlessly. I simply walked right past him like he was a ghost. He finally realized that I had no intention of listening to him and sat back down on the couch. I slowly walked up the stairs to Renesmee's room and quietly opened the door. Surprisingly, Jacob wasn't there. He was probably avoiding me after that embarrassing scene downstairs. Renesmee was lying in bed, whimpering quietly. I curled up next to her and let her breathing carry me into a deep sleep.

The early rays of morning were shining through the window. I quietly changed and pulled out my suitcase. I needed to get away. But how? Renesmee slowly opened her eyes and saw me packing are stuff. A confused look overtook her face.

"Where are we going? I don't want to leave!" Her lower lip stuck out.

"We have to." There was a strange fierceness in my voice.

Jacob chose to walk in just then. Avoiding my eyes, he playfully ran over to Renesmee, tickling her until she was gasping for breath.

"Jacob, we need to leave… again." I said. He turned around, and a knowing look flashed across his face. I busied myself packing while I said "Pack your bag, and then bring it to me. Tell Nahuel that you and Renesmee will play outside." I briskly clasped my suitcase shut as Jacob hurried out of the room. Five minutes later, Jacob and Renesmee were downstairs telling Nahuel that they were going outside. I was in the guest room, all of our suitcases in hand. When I heard the door shut, I jumped out the window. I smiled as I tried to imagine me trying to do this while I was human. I landed with a barely audible thud. We quietly sped away. We didn't get far when we heard the sound of a howling wolf. I glanced at Jacob, praying that it was him. He gravely shook his head. Renesmee worriedly placed her hand on me. The vision she was showing me was of Conall.

"No, he's not-"I started, but Conall, in his wolf form, leapt through the trees before I finished. His teeth grabbed Renesmee's clothes, and he hauled her away. Without hesitating, Jacob and I ran to help her. I heard her screaming our names as she weakly struggled against the frightening creature.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran toward her, arms outstretched. But, Conall was too fast. He got so far ahead of us, he looked like a speck. I didn't stop running.

Edward's P.O.V.

Charlie was a typical vampire, if there is such a thing. No special abilities at all. Jasper, Carlisle and I were hunting with him. I laughed at his reactions to everything. He was so much like Bella. On our way back, I heard Rosalie's thoughts.

"_Edward! Alice had a vision! Hurry back!"_

Without consulting the others, I darted toward the house. As soon as I got inside, Alice came up to me.

"Ihadavision!Renesmee'sintrouble!They'!" She said so fast that her words were all slurred together.

"What?" I asked her, annoyed by her hyperness.

"I had a vision! Renesmee's in trouble! They're somewhere in Djibouti with Nahuel!" She told me, in a voice that sounded like she was explaining high school math to a kindergartener.

Impatiently, I waited for them to prepare for the trip. We finally went out the door and to the airport. I couldn't stand the slow moving lines there, and I almost decided to swim there. Esme insisted that this was the quickest way and that everything was going to be okay. The plane ride took a few hours, then we landed in Sierra Leone. As soon as there was no human in sight, we ran across the country to Djibouti. Djibouti was one of the sunniest places on earth, but not many people lived here. Knowing Nahuel, We searched for a fancier house. We finally found one, and saw Nahuel sitting in the yard. His head was drooped and he had a quilty look on his face when he saw me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, sounding like I was out of breath.

"She's gone." Nahuel said, a longing tone to his voice.

I gritted my teeth as I replied "Well, do you know where she is?"

Nahuel shook his head.

Then I heard screaming. Even for a vampire, it was barely audible.

"Mommy! Jacob!" I heard the frightened voice say.

I started to run.


End file.
